


To The Power Of Three

by snarkmaiden



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bisexual Male Character, Bottom Jaskier | Dandelion, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Jaskier’s chest hair appreciation, Loud Sex, M/M, Multi, Non-Canon Relationship, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Porn with Feelings, Sexual Frustration, Smut, Top Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:20:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24108877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snarkmaiden/pseuds/snarkmaiden
Summary: After months on the road, travelling with their newly-adopted child, Geralt, Jaskier and Yennefer get some much-needed alone time to reconnect with each other.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Jaskier | Dandelion & Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Comments: 4
Kudos: 133





	To The Power Of Three

**Author's Note:**

> Please be gentle with me, this is my very first piece of fan fiction :)

It was one of the final warm days of late summer at Kaer Mohren. Geralt had brought his weird little found-family there a little early this year to get started on Ciri’s Witcher training before the weather began to deteriorate, and her lessons would be confined to the library. In the two decades that led up to Geralt’s unwitting adoption of the young princess, Yennefer, Jaskier and Geralt had formed a relationship that began as purely a physical release for all three of them, but had blossomed into romance, and eventually a loving, mutually fulfilling relationship.

Before the arrival of Ciri, the trio were able to conduct their unconventional relationship with relative ease. Even on the road, they were afforded a certain amount of privacy in which to show affection, but alas the fear of embarrassing or corrupting their young ward meant that these days, they were unable to make love with the same level of spontaneity, having to plan their encounters in advance or snatch furtive moments together wherever and whenever they could. It had been months since they were last intimate, and the frustration was beginning to show.

The lack of fulfilling sex seemed to be affecting Jaskier far worse than the other two. Geralt was used to travelling alone, and would spend months on end without interacting with a single soul, with the exception of his faithful mount, Roach. Yen often found other activities to occupy herself to take her mind off the fact that her whole body ached for the touch of her lovers. Being a bard, and thus preoccupied with romance and longing, made it so much more difficult. He was accustomed to visiting brothels on his travels or bedding a local or two after performing in a tavern in order to release some of his frustration, but since his life had become intertwined with the Witcher and the Sorceress, meaningless sex with strangers had lost a lot of its appeal.

Nevertheless, it seemed that literally EVERYTHING was turning him on. Since arriving at the crumbling castle just over a week ago, Jaskier had been like a horny teenager. He had an almost permanent erection that he tried his very best to kept hidden from Ciri and Vesemir. Yen and Geralt noticed the bard’s suffering, and concocted a plan to let Jaskier blow off some steam, just as they had in the years before Ciri arrived.

Under the guise of offering survival training, Geralt encouraged Vesemir to take Ciri on a camping trip to the forest for a few days. Vesemir thought it was a wonderful idea, and Ciri was just excited to finally get the opportunity to do something other than walk, endlessly, or hang around waiting to Geralt to return from hunting whichever monster he had been contracted to remove. The general consensus was that the break would do everyone good.

The morning that Ciri and Vesemir left for their expedition, Geralt announced that he had some urgent repairs around the castle to take care of, and that he would be back around dusk. As he gave Yen and Jaskier a kiss goodbye before he left for the day, he asked them to have a hot bath waiting for him when he returned.

—

The scent of lavender and citrus wafted across the bedroom as Yen applied a few drops of oil to her hand, then gently massaged it onto her face. Jaskier was reclining on the bed close to where she was sitting, taking in the view of Yen performing her skincare routine.

“That scent is divine, what is it?” he purred?  
“A blend of herbal oils I use to keep my skin soft, would you like to try?” she replied.

Jaskier rearranged himself so that he was sitting at the end of the bed.  
“Yes please!” he said with a little more enthusiasm than he had initially intended.

Faintly amused, Yen stood up and walked towards him with the bottle and dropper still in her hand. Expecting her to drop some of the oil into the palm of his hand, he presented his palms to her as she stood in front of him. Instead, she placed the bottle in his hand and applied the oil to her own palms, then replaced the dropper in the bottle. She was so close, Jaskier could feel her body heat. She was still warm, and slightly damp from bathing, and wore only a sheer, black robe, so he could see every curve of her body in the candle light.

Without breaking eye contact, Yen pressed her palms together to coat them with the oil, then stroked them against his cheeks, before gently massaging the oil into the rest of his face and down the front of his throat. He could feel his face starting to turn red, and he swallowed hard, out of a mixture of nervousness and arousal.

He wasn’t sure what it was about her that made him feel nervous around Yen when Geralt was not around. The three of them had been in a relationship for a very long time, and the love between all of them was definitely reciprocated, but for some reason, he felt a slight unease when the two of them were at close quarters, like they were doing something that was forbidden. It felt naughty, a little dangerous even. It was a turn-on, definitely, but he had never been the kind of man to run from danger, even when it might have been the more sensible option.

Before he could contemplate this any further, Yen was straddling his lap. Her warm, soft hands were stroking the stubble along his jawline, and slowly working their way down his throat towards the opening of his shirt. Hands trembling with anticipation, he fumbled with the laces to untie the front to allow her better access to his chest, as she gently traced a line with her fingertips through his chest hair. He placed his hands on her thighs to steady himself, and leant forward to gently kiss her lips. As he tried to kiss her again with a little more vigour, she pulled away slightly, in a teasing way, and let out a short, breathy giggle, before leaning back into him to feel his lips against hers. Like Jaskier himself, the kisses were soft, but loaded with passion.

His hands started to gradually slide further up her thighs, underneath the robe, until he had a hand on each of her buttocks. As the kisses grew more intense, he would unconsciously squeeze her ass with both hands, and she could feel him getting hard through his trousers. Jaskier’s lips and tongue gradually moved away from Yen’s mouth and travelled down her neck and along her collarbone, sending waves of pleasure through both their bodies. With one of her hands, she gripped the back of his head, running her fingers through his hair, the other resting against his shoulder to keep her balance.

“You are uncharacteristically quiet.” Remarked Yen, suddenly.

“I apologise, dear lady, but as you can probably feel, my blood seems to be pooling in an altogether different location to my brain at present!” He replied, between kisses.

Yen pulled her body away from Jaskier’s and once again made eye contact. Placing her hands against his chest, she gently pushed him down against the mattress. He slid his hands back down her thighs towards her knees, before reluctantly breaking contact with her skin.

“That’s just cruel!” He sighed, eventually, “Getting me all hot and bothered and then just… stopping!”

He let out another, slightly more theatrical sigh and hauled himself up off the bed and shuffled over to Yen, who was now re-filling the bath ahead of Geralt’s return. Jaskier pressed his chest against her back and placed his hands on her hips, then placed a flurry of delicate kisses on her neck and shoulder, before nuzzling the same spot with his face. Yen allowed herself to enjoy the sensation for a moment, even letting out a very quiet gasp as the stubble on his cheek grazed her smooth skin.

Before she completely lost herself in the moment, she turned around abruptly, taking Jaskier by surprise. She clasped both of his hands, giving them a gentle squeeze before letting go.

“Later, I promise.” She whispered seductively, before kissing him gently on the cheek and returning to her original task.

Jaskier huffed again, and flopped face-down on the bed with a frustrated grumble.

“You TEASE!” He groaned, before rolling over to look at Yen, who was silently chuckling to herself as she prepared Geralt’s bath.

Meanwhile, without Yen and Jaskier noticing, Geralt had already returned home, removed his armour and boots in the hallway, silently crept up the stairs to their room at the top of the tower, and opened the bedroom door. For such a large man, he had an uncanny knack for moving around stealthily.

He had seen and heard the entire exchange between the other two, and had quite enjoyed the show they put on. The smell of their arousal, combined with the various scented oils and salts that had been added to the bathwater, was driving Geralt wild. The scent was intoxicating, and he was unsure whether to enjoy the show for a little longer, to see how long it would take them to start without him, or whether to put them both out of their misery, or more accurately Jaskier.

Eventually, it was Geralt who cracked first, he couldn’t wait to greet his lovers any longer. He backed out of the room briefly, before announcing himself with a gruff “Hey”, as if he was just arriving. Jaskier leapt off the bed and bounded towards his Witcher, throwing his arms around his neck and crushing his whole body against him. One would have thought that they had not seen each other for days, weeks, or months even. In reality, Geralt had been gone for less than a day.

Geralt let out a slight ‘Oof!’ As the bard collided with him, before taking Jaskier’s face in his hands and placing a tender kiss on his forehead. Yen approached in a much more casual manner, choosing to walk over in a less urgent fashion, and brushing a few loose strands of Geralt’s long, silver-white hair away from his cheek, before planting a kiss on his cheek.

Yen took a step backwards and wrinkled her nose.

“Darling, I love you, but you stink. Please, I implore you, get in the bath!” Her words seemed quite harsh, but were delivered in a loving way that conveyed genuine concern.

Jaskier loosened his grip on Geralt, allowing him to undress. Both Yen and Jaskier looked on longingly at the Witcher’s large, muscular frame, his sweaty, scarred skin shimmering in the candle light. Even after all these years, they could not believe that he was theirs. Yen and Jaskier unconsciously reached for each others hands while they watched Geralt slide into the bathtub. Geralt was fully aware of the effect he was having on the other two. He could smell it on them. He could hear their increasing heartbeats. It pleased him enormously. It made him feel powerful by being desired. The thought that he would soon be able to have them both was turning him on, he could feel himself getting hard beneath the water.

He eventually broke the silence.  
“I’m surprised the two of you hadn’t started without me.” Smirked Geralt, knowing full well that they were oblivious to his presence earlier on.

“What makes you say that?” Asked Jaskier, in an attempt to sound casual that came out a little more defensive than he intended. He could feel himself blushing.

Geralt didn’t answer, but made an amused grunting sound and smiled knowingly.

“I wouldn’t mind if you did, you know. In fact, I think I might be soaking in the tub for a little while longer, and I wouldn’t want you both to go off the boil.”

Still holding hands, Yen and Jaskier walked towards the bath and knelt down beside it on either side of Geralt. They took it in turns to bestow passionate, eager kisses, licks and gentle bites on his lips, neck and shoulders. To Geralt, this felt like heaven, and asking them to stop would be torture, but this is exactly what he did as this time, he wanted to watch the other two in the throes of passion for a little while before he joined them.

Yen and Jaskier both groaned with disappointment as Geralt pulled away.  
“Go,” he grumbled “let me watch you.”  
He slipped his hand beneath the water and began to stroke his rock-hard cock.

Without missing a beat, Jaskier stood up and took Yen by the hand, pulling her onto her feet, then leading her from behind Geralt’s shoulder to the front of the bath.  
“You want a show, then do you, Geralt? Well, dearest Witcher, we are going to give you the best show of your fucking life!” And with that, he removed his shirt and breeches so quickly, you could have blinked and missed it. It was almost magical the speed at which he removed his clothes. Like Geralt, Jaskier was now rock hard. He embraced Yen and pulled her towards him, kissing her lips and exploring her slightly open mouth with his tongue. She reciprocated instantly, running her hands up his back and shoulders, eventually resting at the back of his head as she ran her fingers through his hair, tugging it gently.

Separating from her momentarily, Jaskier untied the cord that fastened Yen’s robe, and slipped it off her, so that they were both now completely naked. In an uncharacteristic display of athletic skill, Jaskier gripped Yen’s ass with both hands and lifted her up, as she instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. He carried her over to the bed and released her from his grip, placing her gently in a seated position on the edge. Briefly glancing over his shoulder to offer a cheeky wink to Geralt he knelt between Yen’s knees and began kissing the inside of her thighs. 

Yen watched him intently, with both hands clutching his head, her fingers intertwined with his soft hair. He looked up into her violet eyes just as he reached the centre and her breathing grew heavier as she felt his warm mouth near her most sensitive spot. The feeling of anticipation was electric. Without breaking eye contact, he lightly flicked her clitoris with the tip of his tongue, gently at first, then alternated with slightly firmer strokes using the flat of his tongue, followed by gentle sucking.

Yen threw her head back and let out a loud, high-pitched moan.  
“Oh gods, I’m close!” She gasped “Don’t stop, for fuck’s sake, don’t stop!”  
Jaskier dutifully continued to lick, suck and kiss until he felt her whole body convulse with pleasure as she reached orgasm, shouting a string of obscenities as she did so. As she climaxed, she released Jaskier’s hair and allowed the top half of her body to sink down to the mattress.

Jaskier sat up and turned to face Geralt who had made his way towards the side of the bath closest to the bed to get a better view. He was resting his head against his arm on the edge of the tub, while touching himself with the other. The sight of Jaskier’s face glistening with Yen’s juices, evidence of his reputation for being an attentive and skilled lover, was almost too much for Geralt to bear. He couldn’t be a spectator any longer, he wanted to participate.

Geralt pulled himself out of the bathtub, and hastily wiped himself dry with a cloth, before making his way towards the bed. Jaskier, still kneeling, looked up at the Witcher with his enormous, sparkling blue eyes, and opened his mouth, ready to be used by his lover. Instead of sliding his cock into Jaskier’s mouth straight away as he had expected, he leant down to meet Jaskier’s mouth with his own, pressing his tongue inside, before nipping at his bottom lip with his teeth. 

Eventually, he returned to his original standing position and Jaskier, now wild with lust, grabbed Geralt’s cock before he could move away again, and slowly ran his tongue along the shaft before swirling it around the head. Geralt eased it gently into Jaskier’s mouth, and the bard obligingly sucked at it, grasping at the Witcher’s ass to pull him in deeper, deep enough to hit the back of his throat. This was all the encouragement Geralt needed to slowly rock his hips back and forward, sliding his cock in and out of Jaskier’s warm, soft mouth. Jaskier moved his hands back around the front, one to to cup Geralt’s balls, the other to stroke up and down the shaft as it slid in and out of his mouth.

Geralt’s blissed-out moaning suddenly stopped with a sharp intake of breath as he felt small, warm hands brush against his back. Although the feeling was intensely pleasurable, it took him completely by surprise. Yen’s fingertips danced up and down Geralt’s spine, closely followed by feather-light kisses, causing him to make a noise halfway between a growl and a sob. The noise vibrated through his whole body, and was felt by both Yen and Jaskier. The pressure from Yen’s fingertips and kisses gradually increased, as the speed at which Geralt fucked the bard’s pretty mouth got a little faster, and his thrusts a little more urgent. The gentle strokes on his back became scratches from her fingernails, from the nape of his neck, right down to the small of his back. The once delicate kisses became little bites wherever Yen’s teeth were able to get a little purchase on his battle-scarred flesh. Her hands moved lower until she was kneading Geralt’s firm, pert ass, digging in her fingertips.

By now, Geralt was pretty close to orgasm. The other two could tell by the increase in his breathing speed and the volume of his grunts and moans. Yen decided that it was time to have a little fun with him to tip him over the edge. They were certainly no strangers to adding a little pain to the pleasure, the now-neglected cabinet full of what, on first glance, looked like torture devices would attest to that. Yes, she knew exactly what she was going to do. Without warning, she bit down hard on his right arse cheek, not enough to break the skin, but definitely enough to leave a bruise.

“FUUUUUUUUUCK!” Yelled Geralt, as he came into the back of Jaskier’s throat with such ferocity that it caused the bard to choke as he tried, and failed, to swallow his lover’s fluid.

“I’m so sorry!” Whispered Yen.

“Don’t be, I liked it!” Purred Geralt in reply, as he turned to face Yen.

Yen looked coldly at Geralt, stared him dead in the eyes and gestured towards Jaskier.

“I wasn’t talking to you!” She snapped, a little more sharply than Geralt probably deserved. After all, his cognitive function was somewhat impaired by post-orgasmic brain-fog.

“Hmm, yes, sorry Jaskier, I should have given you some warning that I was about to come.”

“It’s fine, honestly!” Said Jaskier, brightly, once he’d eventually caught his breath. “I will take it as a compliment for a job well done. I fully intend to get my own back though!” He continued with a cheeky wink.

Once she knew that Jaskier was fine, and had not bruised his throat or drowned in Geralt’s ejaculate, Yen’s expression softened again. She took hold of both men’s hands, and pulled them towards her, insisting that they join her on the bed. The three of them lay down together, limbs intertwined, exchanging kisses and light touches and cuddles in a state of relaxed contentment. It felt like they had been lying there for hours, when in reality, it was probably no more than about 15 minutes.

Jaskier sat up, abruptly, taking Yen and Geralt by surprise.

“Hang on just a minute, you two!” He began with mock-incredulity. “Both of you have now had mind-blowing orgasms, courtesy of yours truly here, specifically, my exceptionally talented mouth.”

“How does a man this naked manage to have THIS level of arrogance?” Laughed Yen, quietly.

“He’s not wrong though.” Grunted Geralt, eyes half-closed, still smiling to himself as he basked in the afterglow.

“My point, darling lovers, is that it’s MY TURN!” He whined, starting to sound like an impetuous child. His frustration at not having had his release had brought him as close to breaking point as the others had ever seen him before.

“Alright then, little lark”, began Geralt, softly “tell us what you want.”

Without missing a beat, Yen sat up on the bed and smiled lasciviously at Jaskier.

“I have a better idea.” She interjected. “I think he should show us.”

“I have been waiting for this all day!” Cried Jaskier, as he launched himself towards Yen, clasping both of her hands and interlocking their fingers as he crushed his lips against hers, thrusting his tongue into her open mouth and hungrily nipping her bottom lip with his teeth. He pushed her back down against the mattress, holding her hands above her head, positioning himself in a kneeling position between her thighs. The kisses migrated from her mouth, to her neck, and further down her chest until he reached her breasts. He released her hands so that he could cup them both, squeezing and massaging them as he licked and sucked her nipples. Much to the delight of both men, her sighs and moans of delight made it clear that Yen was enjoying herself as much as they were.

Jaskier let go of one of Yen’s breasts and reached up to her face, stroking her cheek with his hand. He gently traced the outline of her lips with his thumb. Yen reacted by taking it into her mouth and sucking it gently. He withdrew his hand, and using his newly moistened thumb, he began lightly stroking her clitoris. This gentlest of touches sent waves of heat through her stomach as she instinctively rolled her hips towards his hand. She was desperately hoping the next part of his plan was to fuck her senseless.

Yen barely had chance to finish her thought before Jaskier had slid his rock-hard cock inside her. He entered her agonisingly slowly, so she could feel herself stretching to accommodate him, as she let loose a loud groan that Jaskier felt with his whole body. As he found his rhythm, thrusting in and out, enjoying how tight she felt and how she was getting wetter and wetter, he glanced over at Geralt, who was lying on his side next to them, admiring the view. He was stroking his enormous erection that had not subsided since Jaskier had expertly sucked him to completion earlier.

“Geralt!” Panted Jaskier between thrusts. “I want you inside me, NOW!”

Geralt, being the ever-attentive lover that he was, grabbed a bottle of oil from the nightstand and got to work preparing Jaskier for the gift he was about to receive. He positioned himself behind Jaskier, uncorked the bottle and poured the oil onto his hand, allowing some of the excess to drip down the crack of his arse. As the bard continued to make love to his sorceress, Geralt began to spread the oil onto Jaskier’s entrance. The Witcher gradually applied more pressure before he eventually sliding a finger inside. The sensation sent shockwaves of intense pleasure through Jaskier’s body, the feeling of Geralt’s thick finger swirling around inside him, opening him up ready to receive a second, then eventually a third, was exquisite. Geralt hardly had to move his hand at all, instead allowing Jaskier to set the pace, his undulating hips alternating between grinding against Yen, thrusting deep inside her, and against Geralt’s hand, allowing the Witcher to probe him and massage his prostate. A delectable prelude to the delights that were yet to come.

Once Geralt was absolutely certain Jaskier was stretched out enough to accommodate him, Geralt positioned himself closer behind and withdrew his hand. Jaskier whined at the loss of the fullness in his ass. Geralt poured a little more oil into his hand and rubbed it onto his cock, then he leant forward to begin teasing Jaskier’s entrance with the head. Without pulling out of Yen, Jaskier spread his legs a little wider, lifting her thighs higher up over his hips, momentarily pausing from thrusting in and out. The teasing continued, while Jaskier and Yen lay motionless, both panting, the air between them thick with anticipation.

“Ready?” Growled Geralt in a barely audible rumble.

“Yes, oh dear gods, yes!” Yelped Jaskier, growing increasingly desperate. “I’ve waited long enough, please!”

Geralt let out an amused “hmm” and slipped the head of his cock inside Jaskier, causing a chain reaction of Jaskier’s cock twitching inside Yen, leading to her to contract around him, which in turn lead to Jaskier’s ass contracting around Geralt’s cock. Once Jaskier had relaxed his muscles again, Geralt slid in a little deeper and held himself there momentarily, enjoying the feeling of Jaskier stretching around him. It took what felt like an eternity to push himself all the way in. This would have been sheer agony for Yen, were it not for the the sight of Jaskier and Gerlat’s faces in silent ecstasy. Jaskier had lifted up his torso to press his back against Geralt’s chest, and reached a hand over his head to grasp a handful of the Witcher’s soft, damp hair. Geralt reciprocated by wrapping one arm around Jaskier’s chest and gently stroking his chest hair. He moved his other hand over towards Yen’s leg and gave her calf an affectionate squeeze.

Sensing that Jaskier was too mesmerised by sensory overload to have any control over his own body, Geralt pulled almost the whole way out of Jaskier’s ass before sliding right back in, repeating the motion again and again, slowly to begin with then gradually increasing speed. Yen wrapped her legs around Jaskier’s waist, pulling him deeper inside her, carefully matching Geralt’s rhythm.

Before too long, Jaskier got the urge to start moving his body again, rocking his hips back and forth between Geralt and Yen, faster and faster, building to an almighty orgasmic crescendo. Yen’s cries of approval, interspersed with requests to be fucked harder were met with enthusiastic groans and grunts from both men, who responded as best they could with harder thrusts. The sound of skin slapping against skin echoed around the room, but was drowned out by Yen’s screams as she came. Jaskier followed close behind, the pulsing and contracting of Yen’s muscles tipping him over the edge, filling her with his seed. Geralt , with his cock still firmly embedded in Jaskier, paused for a moment while they caught their breath, allowing Jaskier to withdraw from Yen. Yen could barely move, but managed to untangle her legs from Jaskier’s waist, thighs still shaking.

When Jaskier’s breath returned to a reasonable speed, Geralt pulled out of him and flipped him over in one fluid movement, placing him flat on his back, next to where Yen was lying, still twitching. Jaskier pulled his knees towards his chest, signalling to Geralt that he was ready for him to climb on top of him. Geralt crawled towards him on all fours, until their faces were level and Geralt’s strong, muscular arms were planted on either side of the bard’s head, looming over him like a wild animal preparing to devour its prey. Jaskier grabbed Geralt’s cock and guided it into his ass. Geralt responded by pushing himself all the way inside. Jaskier grabbed Geralt’s ample backside, pulling him in even deeper. Geralt flinched slightly as the bard squeezed the spot that Yen had bitten earlier on, but the reminder of his previous, explosive orgasm spurred him on to pound into his lover’s ass, harder and faster until he came inside him, with exactly the same ferocity as the first time.

Geralt collapsed onto Jaskier, his heavy frame pinning the smaller man to the bed. They kissed each other tenderly, eyes half closed. Geralt and Jaskier both reached for Yen, pulling her in close to join their embrace. Geralt rolled off Jaskier’s chest and onto his back, and pulled both of his lovers towards him, so that each had their heads on his broad shoulders. He kissed them both goodnight before they all drifted off to a contented sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> If you are 18+ and love to talk Witcher and other fandoms with great people consider joining the [Feral Bards Discord](https://discord.gg/vkVaHau)!


End file.
